


From Lanayru

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Building Relationship, Drama, Fluff, Journey, M/M, Slow Burn, battles, breath of the wild - Freeform, lots of things in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: When King Dorephan falls suddenly ill, a pair of adventurer’s have to go in search of a cure.Link is roped into this journey along with one Zora Prince.Many new things come of this journey.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 15





	From Lanayru

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a Zelda fic before! I love BOTW so much though so I’m excited to try and stab at this Link and Sidon ship:)

On a large stretch of plain meadow, a gale of wind blew. It touched the surrounding trees and mountain ranges, making the grass flow and the trees sway. It brought sound and coolness to the dusk which soon became deep night. The stars twinkled and the moon beamed down full. The wild was quiet and still, except for the occasional wild horse pack. Their manes flew about behind them as they galloped across the darkened earth. 

Watching them from a hillside was a young man. His blonde hair brushed against his cheek from the same wind thattouched the mountains so far in sight. The striking blue eyes left the horses and landed on a dim light in the distance where he knew he should head to spend the night. As Link set off, he couldn’t help but take his time. He jogged lightly in the grass, soon coming to a walk to catch his breath. He wore the flowing pants and upper body armor he’d gotten from the Gerudo city along with the headpiece that kept most of his hair secure. 

I should probably change before I get there. The rural people don’t see these as appropriate here. The night is getting colder anyway. He thought to himself as his eyes skimmed the horizon line, just in case there were any monsters afoot. 

He was in fact partially mute, so he tended to do a lot of thinking. There werewords and noises he could say in intervals, but for the most part kept quiet. Especially at night. Many monsters tended to stir when the sun went down. It was rider for them to win their battles then. His muteness came in handy then, no need for curses or outbursts of freight. In general he didn’t mind not speaking, for he was alone most of the time anyways. And if not, his body language was very practical. Many people knew him as well which made communicating easier. They knew his personality and he was good at reading them. 

Link liked to be alone anyway. It was easier to be alone than in a lot of company. Alone, he was free to go wherever he chose and do whatever he wanted. And he never got bored. Hyrule was huge, and he always found new areas to uncover, temples to reinstate and monsters to battle. He loved his wild-man lifestyle and couldn’t imagine living full time in just one town. Although he did love the cities and town and villages in the land, he could never stay put for more than a day. Not even in Kakariko, his favorite and most frequented town. 

No, the knowledge that there’s always more to do and see and explore was enough to cancel out any sense of home he could want to have. Yes, he had many good friends and he loved the many places he’d been, but nothing he’d yet encountered could combat the long for the wild. Having his horses and his blades was quite enough. He didn’t want for anything.

As he walked through the tall grass, which he cut every one and awhile with his sword, searching for rice or whatever creatures he could find, he realized he was almost at the stable. He already knew precisely where he was. He did at almost all times. He knew the land so well in most areas, anyway he turned he knew where he was facing and what lay ahead, even in the complete wilderness. Because of this, he knew he was arriving at the Wetland stable. Even from a few hundred feet away he could see one of his various horses in the outside stable area. Cerulean, a light blue horse with white patches of skin whinnied and neigh’d as Link whistled to her. Then he grinned, and began once again to sprint up to the inn and stable. 

Breathless, the blonde jumped the fence to the pen and trotted up to the horse who galloped to him. He smiled and brushed her hair with a calloused yet dainty hand. He pulled out a bag of apples and let them fall to the ground so that she could eat. 

_As beautiful as ever._ He thought fondly. She had been his first horse he’d ever caught after his awakening from the shrine of resurrection. Before he had found Epona and the white descended horse of Zelda’s, he had had her there with him. Smaller, yes, and not as fast, but Link had a bond with her that was stronger than any of the others of his many stallions. 

Glancing at the sky, he realized that it must be almost midnight by now. Wanting to have a somewhat satisfying rest, he patted Cerulian once more before climbing out of the pen and heading to the open door inn. He paid Tasseren for just a normal bed before crashing for the night, not bothering to strike up a talk or listen to any more quests for that night. 

Six and a half hours later Link awoke drearily. He blinked and sat up, looking around to see other in beds around him, some empty, some with occupants asleep, and some with people just rising. He glanced down and noticed he hadn’t even taken off his armor before he’d keeled over last night, and there were red marks from where metal had pressed into his skin. Quickly he changed into his hyrulian shirt, dyed white, and trousers, but he left his hair up in the Gerudo voe headpiece. 

Getting up walking to the stable entrance, he saw many out already eating, talking amongst themselves or simply relaxing under a tree or on a horse trotting around. Some merchants where leaving while others just arrived, ready to sell bright and early. A few children played with a sheep dog in the pasture near the horses, laughing and throwing him a stick to fetch. Link stood for a little while before going to the cooking pot, making up a few elixirs for the road before cooking a honey crepe (his favorite) for breakfast. It was delicious and worth every bit of the ravashing stings he’d gotten from when he knocked the beehive down to get it. 

Sighing content lay, he observed the various men talking about the range. He could catch snippets of their conversations, but wasn’t really paying attention until he heard one of them mention “-King Dorephan, very ill I’ve heard. They’re having a time trying to figure out what’s wrong with him. It’s quite upsetting.” The man said, brow furrowed as he leaned on the side of the horse stall where two other men stood with him. They mumbled dismayed or surprised reactions, but Link was shocked to hear this. The last time he’d been to the Zora’s domain, the King has seemed quite fine. He’d thanked Link and given him gifted for taking Vah Ruta, and was quite well. _I wonder what’s happened?_

Getting up, he went over to the man he knew was named Rik, for he’d met him before. The man seemed worried about Link then as he did for the Kind now. He lightly put a hand on the mans shoulder and Rik looked over at him. 

“Ah, Link- what is it my fellow?” He said warmly, trying to read Link’s expression. Link mande a gesture in the direction of Zora’s domain and gave the man an inquiring look. 

“Oh yes, the King, as we were just discussing. I heard from a Zora who stopped by here not too long ago that the King was terribly ill, and deteriorating fast. It’s quite awful.” He said with a now grim face. Link pondered this for a moment before removing his hand. He turned but before he walked away Rik stopped him. 

“If you’re planning on going there Link, be cautious! The Zora said the King is being closely guarded and no outsiders are permitted to see him.” Link nodded, but even as he gave the man a thumbs up he doubted that they would stop him from seeing the King. They were friends after all, and on top of that he had saved their entire land not too long ago. Not to mention Link’s long lasting connection to Mipha. 

The blonde boy took out his horse, giving her a few loving pets before he took off swiftly down the road and northeast to the large gleaming blue city hidden in the watery mountainside. 

-

A blue object zoomed through the rushing river, speeding past and scaring away any fish or other creatures that resides there. It was quick and agile, not bumping into anything and doing it gracefully.As the thing approached it’s destination, it slowed a bit before leaping from the water and landing easily on the rocky shoreline of the river embankment. Bazz stood proud and strong as he looked around, knowing that he must be here somewhere. Angrily he muttered something. About a slacker under his breath before-

“Bazz! My friend, how are you?” Came a cheerful voice from behind him. On the other side of the river bank stride and even taller, prouder, and more handsome Zora. His red skin glistens with water and droplets drip off of his majestic shark’s head. 

“Better than your father, my prince.” He said grimly. “It’s getting worse. And, forgive me, but you must do something other than swim around all day.” 

Sidon stretching his long arms out, looking up into the sunny sky and letting the cool wild air pour over his face. “I know. That’s why I have been out here. I’ve been thinking and have come up with a solution I think, or, if anything, a way to the solution.” He said as he began to walk along the river pathway, heading back up to the glittering castle in the near distance. 

“Oh? And what is that, my lord?” Bazz said doubtfully as he walked alongside the prince. “Keep in mind we don’t know how much time there is, so we must act now and as quick-“

“Of course, I know that.” Sidon cut him off. “You of little faith,” he grinned down at the other. “I have arranged a plan in my head. It will be set out by myself and another Zora of the gaurd. We will go out into all the lands of Hyrule to find a concoction for for the health of my father. There is one out there, I’m sure of it. The only reason we haven’t gotten it is because no Zora barely ever leave this place.” He gestures around. “We always tend to think we have all of the highest and most relatable meat gods of everything, so we never travel. Well, that and out biology makes it difficult to travel comfortably. But I know that I’m strong enough for the task, and there’s bound to be another among us who is also able.” 

Bazz has a somewhat skeptical look about him. “That’s all well and good but you don’t actually know what to look for for this- concoction of medicine.” 

Sidon gave the sky above another, more determined look. “I know, but we don’t have another choice at the moment.” He said quietly. 

Bazz didn’t speak again and they walked in silence back up the the domain, entering into the King’s chambers which were not heavily guarded. There were veils our over the open areas of the enormous room so no one could see in either. Sidon’s brow furrowed as he entered, his hands behind his back. As care-free as he may seem at times, deep down he was in emotional distress. He had already lost his sister long ago and do not plan to lose his father anytime soon. 

“Father,” he spoke softly, approaching the large and whale-like Zora. Dorephan restes against the wall of the chamber, many bases and bowls and barrels of food and herbs around. The doctors had been trying everything to aid his condition but it hadn’t much worked yet. “How are you feeling?” The red Zora asked, face set in a slight frown. 

“Not well, my son, not well at all.” The king said quietly after a moment, his usual booming voice weaker now that Sidon has ever heard it. His face was tired and looking more and more decrepit by the day. Sidon bowed, getting on one knee and putting a hand on his heart. He told his father of the plan he’d spoken with Bazz about. He knew his father would allow him, but measures to conceive it must be told to the King. 

“My son, who will be able to go but you? You are the strongest of all the Zora, and I do not think it wise to risk another’s life out in the lands.” 

Just then, a breathless Zora hairs burst in. He was panting but looked excited. “My King, your Majesty!” He cried.

“What is it, Rivan?” Sidon answered him. The black Zora looked over at Sidon, then at the King. 

“He’s come to help- I know he must be!” 

“Who, my boy?” The King said, gazing down. 

“The Hyrule champion! Link, who helped us before!” And as he said this, the boy appeared, stepping in from under the curtain to the large room where they stood. Link looked calm and determined as always, yet with his usual air of ease. 

Of course he didn’t speak, but made a friendly gesture to the King. He was now in his blue champions tunic with his hair still up and out of his face. The great champions blade hung around his back along with a glowing blue guardian shield and bow. 

“Ah, Link! How good to see you!” The king said as joyfully as he could muster. But then a loud groan came from him as his voice went hoarse. His eyes rolled back slightly. 

“Father!” Sidon cried out, rushing over to the man in the throne. “Be strong, father! Do not worry!” 

Link now stood hesitant, now knowing if he should move and act or not. He doesn’t look good. I suppose it was a good idea to come. 

Sidon turned to the blonde. “Link, my friend,” he began pleadingly and more desperate than the only other time Link had met him. Then he’d been proud and brave, risking his life to help Link onto Vah Ruta. Now he seemed anxious and distraught. He now explained what he already had to Bazz and his father, the plan to search Hyrule until they found a medicine strong enough for the King. As he finished, he bent on one knee and took one of the blonde’s hands. “Will you help me, once again, save our King and restore the domains peace?” 

_ Do I even have a choice at this point? _

He nodded, offering a small smile to the red Zora prince, a bit embarrassed when tear pricked the corner of Sidons eyes and he tackled the boy into a bear- or perhaps, fish hug. 

Link gave him a sheepish smile, not physically able to really hug back since his arms were being crushed slightly. After a moment, the Zora released him, face flushed in admiration. Link gave him a sideways look before looking back up at the king.

“Well, it’s decided then,” the kind struggles to say with ragged breath. “Bazz, escort them out.” The black Zora nodded and the two left to gather supplies. The great king sighed as he watched them go. 

Link, in turn, glanced at Sidon. He wasn’t sure how this would go, he had never really traveled with anyone else before. At least not in a time he could remember. He hoped it would go well. He found it hard to be around Sidon sometimes, due to how strongly he resembled his sister. It made guilt and grief stir in the blonde. 

Sidon glanced down, seeing as the boy was staring at him, and flashed a grin. 

“We will make a great team, I know it.” He said firmly. 

Link nodded. _I hope so._


End file.
